


Once upon an Agreste (Adrien AUGreste)

by Speckleflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: Heye wonderful people! I'm writing this for Adrien AUGreste. Hopefully, I will update daily, throughout August, with short unconnected snippets.Find me onmy tumblr, where I'm called speckleflower, to see the upcoming prompt list and any art I create.Au revoir for now!~Speckle :)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Droplets and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has always liked the rain.  
> But his solitude is always disrupted in one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Civilian  
> 

Adrien Agreste was walking. Wandering the streets. Alone. It was raining. Fat drops of water came down from grey, downcast skies. He didn't mind that though. He liked to feel the water on his skin, the mild spray. It would cleanse. It would bring life to undergrowth.

It would hide tears. And resulting questions.

Most would keep their gaze down and hurry around, but Adrien turned his face up to the sky and strolled leisurely, because he knew that he would soon have to return, back to the place he hated. It was a vessel, a place of merely dwelling that contained him – temporarily-, but since his mother had _left_ , it was no longer a home for him. It couldn't be. It would never be.

The moment of peace was broken when his phone rang, muffled in his pocket. It was Nathalie. _Crap!_ He was due to be at a photoshoot in 5 minutes. He doubted it would go ahead, since it was raining, and that would ruin the perfect image- he scoffed at that- but he would still be required to show up, or he would get in trouble with his father; even though the man wouldn’t be present, he was ever controlling, and all knowing. And Adrien definitely did not want to receive that anger.

He broke into a run in the direction of the park, splashing puddles in his wake. His trainers got wet, and water seeped into his socks.

His father would care.

He did not care.

The only loss was that these were his lucky ladybug socks.

As he ran, he sighed.

This wouldn’t matter in the future, because inevitably, it was-

Just another average weekend.


	2. Foreign Flavours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Kagami get ice cream from André as a couple.  
> But Kagami realises that this is not what Adrien thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Ice cream

“Blue lavender for her soothing calmness, but red raspberry for the fire in her heart, which only a lucky few witness.”

“Thanks very much, sir,” Adrien said with a smile as he received the ice cream. He called Kagami over, who approached him with a small smile, and together they went to sit on a bench, one of the many on the bridge overlooking the Seine, which their friends, who had come here together, currently occupied.

They settled on the bench, the ice cream in Adrien’s hands. He took a spoon and scooped up a mouthful, then offered it to Kagami. She smiled and delicately ate it, then took the spoon and did the same for him. Then, they ate it normally, since they had been given two spoons. Kagami fondly reached forwards to wipe away a stray smear of ice cream from the corner of his mouth with her thumb, but she stopped with her finger on his face, seemingly for no reason. She stiffened, as if she had had a moment of realisation.

“What?” He asked. She leaned away slightly, withdrawing her hand quickly.

“Kagami, are you okay?” Concern touched his voice.

She shook herself, “I’m fine.”

“Kagami, we don’t have to hide from each other, you looked like you had been stung!”

_Adrien thinks we’re meant to be. And I’ve wanted to believe that for so long. But- the colours. They’re not mine- they don’t match me, the taste is foreign on my tongue. This ice cream is not for Adrien and me. I can feel it. The red is too pink, the blue is just… off. It’s for him, and… someone else. But Adrien doesn’t know that._

“I can see it in your eyes, Adrien. You’re still hanging on to something.”

 _Her soothing calmness- Adrien doesn’t know me well enough- I have a temper, and not much of the flip side. Only a few witness? I’m not shy about sharing my feelings, and I’m often blunt._ _Plus, he doesn’t know_ her _well enough. To see what she’s really like. She’s so confident, and stands up for what she believes in. Just… she can’t do that in front of him. So he never sees._ _This just proves that they’re meant to be._

“What do you mean, Kagami?” Adrien asked.

She looked into his eyes, amber into green. “Adrien, I knew someone was into you. So I held off, to give her a chance. She never took it, so I made a move." She took a breath, and continued, "I also know that you were into someone else before. But you haven’t moved on yet. You still have hope for her. For being with her.”

 _It’s true. I see how he looks at Ladybug. He just doesn’t know_ she’s _Ladybug._

“Kagami, I-”

“I think we just need some time. After that, we can re-evaluate how- how we are around each other, how far we want to go.”

“I- okay. Okay, I understand. You want me to be wholehearted, and I don’t know if I can commit yet. But, I’d like to stay friends, in the meantime?”

_This guy, he looks so scared. I mean, I can totally own him on a fencing court, but I’m not gonna bust out any moves just because he’s confused about girls!_

To Adrien’s surprise, Kagami started to laugh, lips forming a grin as she doubled over. “Kagami, what? Did I do something?”

“No, no,” she replied, sitting up straight, “It’s just- you looked so worried, like I’d push you into the Seine! Of course we can remain friends!” He laughed nervously, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck. “Thanks, Kagami.”

The two finished their ice cream in comfortable silence, listening to the chatter of their friends and watching their antics.


	3. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year, on Adrien's 5th name's day, Alya looks forward to something.  
> Teasing him about his name, and more importantly, badgering him into giving up the unknown three middle names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Athanase

Alya sat down across from Adrien at the lunch table. It was noon, and they were at school- they hadn’t gone home for lunch because they had stayed to do some last minute revision for an upcoming test that afternoon, and the two were currently waiting for Marinette and Nino to join them from Science.

“Do you know what day it is, Adrien?” Alya asked sweetly.

“Hmph. You know I do. You just want to pick on me about it.” Adrien muttered.

“You bet, hun!”

“Why you picked one day of the year to annually tease me about my name, I will never know.”

“At least I picked a significant day.” Adrien glared at her, and she winked.

“Well, get it over with, then. I’m all ears,” he quipped sarcastically.

Alya laughed, “Oh, how mine self hast been blessed, I have been chosen to speak for the commoners to this noble child, who has been bestowed with not two, not three, but a total of six names. And how does one cope with that? Pray tell, O prestigious one.” She jabbed a pen in front of his mouth, no doubt the writing utensil was supposed to play the part of a microphone.

“It’s not my fault, Alya,” he grumbled, “It’s not like I _chose_ to have all these names.”

“Ah, whatever. Now on to the million euro question-” She was cut off by a loud sigh from Adrien, who said, “I know what you’re going to ask me, and no, I’m not going to answer! I don’t need to provide you with more fuel to make fun of me, in fact, I’d never hear the end of it!”

“Oh, what _wise, brave_ words. But you forget! I am Alya Césaire, reporter extraordinaire! I always find out the truth, one way or another.”

“I don’t doubt your skills, but… not this time.”

"Hah, I already weaselled one out of you- Athanase. Don't you recall?"

Adrien groaned. That had not been a good day. "I didn't mean to tell you!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

“So… would you like to tell me…” Her eyes glinted with mischief as she leaned forwards towards him, “Your middle names?”

“No.” Adrien deadpanned.

“No matter!” She waved a hand in dismissal. Adrien knew her too well though, and was certain she hadn’t given up yet though. Consequently, his suspicions were soon confirmed. “Let’s try something else.” Her voice slowed down, getting dangerously low. “Adrien. Something. Something. Something. Athanase. Agreste.” She walked her fingers across the wood of the table, taking one more step with each name. “Please fill in the blanks.”

“Nope, you’re not getting me with that one.”

“Fine. Well, you know I’m not gonna stop. I bet I can guess them.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Adrien scoffed.

“I bet they all start with A.” He shrugged, giving nothing away as she began to guess. “Alexander.”

“Nope.”

“Algernon.”

“Bless you. And no.”

“Aurora.”

“Excuse me? I’m not a Disney princess, Alya.” She gave him a quick one-over, raising an eyebrow. “Well, you certainly look the part.”

“I-”

“Augustus.”

“Ew.”

“You didn’t denyyy it!” She sang with glee.

“What? Oh no, no! That is certainly not one of my names.”

“Ugh, I give up,” Alya exclaimed, as the pair saw Marinette and Nino beginning to walk down the stairs in their direction. “But only temporarily! The great Alya Césaire will not admit defeat!”

“You don’t want Marinette and Nino to know you’re bullying me like this, huh.”

“Pfft- nonsense!” said Alya, but Adrien knew better.

Adrien clapped slowly, “Well done, now you’ve got such a clear view! You’ve successfully narrowed it down to… hmm… all the names in existence, minus four. Mhm.”

“At least I’m down four,” she countered, the sass evident in her voice. “I’ve got _something_ out of this. Or maybe the names are just too _holy_ for us commoners to know.”

“Haha, yeah right.”

Alya’s eyes flicked to their approaching friends. “Well, Adrien, for all it’s worth, Happy Athanase’s day!” Adrien didn’t miss the evil smile plastered all over her face, even as she swung her legs over the bench and rose from the table.

“Until next year, that is,” Adrien grumbled.

“You got it, sunshine!” Alya laughed over her shoulder as she walked to Marinette.


	4. Sunshine, Cookies, Butter Mellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien deserves a cookie. More than one, actually.  
> And cookies is what sunshine will get, if I can help it. Mari helps :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Chocolate chip cookie

“Adrien, here you go.” Marinette held out the chocolate chip cookie to Adrien. His eyes widened. “What? Marinette, you know I can’t-” He forced his gaze away from the large, round, baked delicacy.

“Just take it! You know you need sugar- you’re so tired. Look at yourself! You can barely stand! Now take the cookie, because I’m not eating it.”

Adrien couldn’t stop himself from staring at it, eyes as large as the cookie itself. The delicious chocolatey smell wafted into his nostrils, the beautiful golden colour tempted him.

 _Nathalie’s gonna murder you,_ his conscience told him.

 _Cookieeee,_ his brain said. _Freshly baked TS bakery perfection._

 _But she’ll make you go on an even stricter diet, and you don’t want that,_ his conscience said.

 _Chocolate chipssss,_ his brain whispered persistently. _Besides, it’s just one cookie! No one will know._

And his self-control broke. “Fine.” Adrien said. Marinette looked triumphant, eyes gleaming.

Adrien took a tentative bite, then devoured the cookie before Marinette’s eyes. It was better than he could have ever imagined. Chocolate melted over his tongue, and his teeth relished the chewy texture. In a few seconds, it was gone before he knew it, and he was licking his fingers. His eyes sent a silent thanks to Marinette, and then he voiced it.

“You’re welcome, haha! And you bet I’ll be bringing you treats from my bakery every day,” she grinned.

“Marinetteee,” he whined, “Don’t spoil meee, you know I can’t resist anything from your bakery!”

She shrugged playfully, “And don’t you dare feel guilty. Or I will take you to your mansion and you can watch while I slap your father until he accepts that you need more sugar, I don’t care about your so called ‘model diet’.”

That forced a laugh out of Adrien. He could imagine her doing that in his mind, very clearly.

And he felt no remorse.


	5. Say that again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien transforms without thinking when he hears the akuma alarm.  
> He was in the shower at the time.  
> This better not be a complicated fight, or Adrien will be revealing a lot more than his identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Underwear

“Plagg, claws out!”

The green glow engulfed his body, rendering him as Chat, and Adrien reprimanded himself immediately after transforming, shutting the water off quickly. He had heard the akuma alarm and transformed automatically. _While he was in the shower._ He hissed upon coming into contact with a drop of water leaving the shower head- as Chat, his cat-like tendencies were beginning to kick in. He jumped back, silently cursing himself. He hoped this fight would go smoothly and quickly, without any shenanigans that required detransforming and recharging- he was _naked_ , he wasn’t even wearing underwear, for heaven’s sake! And there was no time to detransform, feed Plagg, and dry and dress himself- his Lady was probably out there and in need of help. He took a breath, and leaped out of the bathroom window, readying his baton to carry him in the direction of the akuma.

It turned out that the akuma fight had barely been a fight at all. There hadn’t even been an akuma. It had been a false alarm. An old woman had been startled by a man wearing stilts and a mask raising money for a circus, and screamed, “AKUMA!!”

Chat and Ladybug had dealt with it swiftly, and since they were in no danger of detransforming due to not having used their powers, they now sat on the Eiffel tower, watching pink beginning to tinge the horizon.

“So, how are you, Milady?” Chat asked, leaning back on his hands. She smiled at him. “I’m okay, but school’s a little hard, juggling studies and homework with being Ladybug, y’know.”

“I’m sure you handle it amazingly. _Miraculously._ ”

She raised an eyebrow at the pun, but a smile crept onto her face. “Anyway, what about you?”

“Haha, well, speaking of school, I almost set myself on fire today,” he said.

She laughed again, and was it his imagination or did she seem a little nervous as she asked, “How did that happen?”

“Well, we were in science, doing an experiment with hydrocarbons, and I must have brushed my sleeve too close to the Bunsen burner or something, without realising, because suddenly my partner grabbed me and said-”

Ladybug, who had been silent the whole time, put a hand on Chat’s arm, and he stopped abruptly as she finished the sentence. “Your shirt’s on fire, quick!”

“Uh- yes. That’s what she said. How- how did you know?”

She looked him straight in the eyes. “Because I… was the one who said it to you.” She took a breath, “Adrien.”

The silence between them was heavy, punctuated by a gasp. Chat stuttered, “How- you… Marinette? Is that you?”

She looked at him, “Yes.” And then, “Oh crap! I- all this time!”

“What?”

She lowered her voice. “I was in love with you the whole time. Adrien, I mean.” Seeing the look of surprise on his face, she continued. “I kept shoving you aside, as Chat, for… you!” Her voice had risen, “I’m so stupid!”

“Don’t worry, Bugaboo, I haven’t been exactly smart either. Quite the opposite, actually. And I’m so glad it’s you.”

“You’re not… disappointed? That Ladybug is just… me, a clumsy designer?” she queried.

“Oh, no! Marinette, that’s not all there is to you! I’ve been blind. I always thought you just wanted to be friends,” he admitted sheepishly, a hand coming behind his neck, “I was too obsessed with my love for Ladybug- for you.”

“Ah, my silly Chaton, I think we both feel we’ve been more than a little oblivious. But this is a new start. Tikki, spots off.” Her transformation dropped, and lo and behold, it revealed Marinette, smiling nervously. “Oh my wonderful, dorky Minou, I love you.”

“Bug…inette?” He tried the name on his tongue, and liked it. “I really wanna kiss you right now.” Then his face flushed, “But I can’t, uh, detransform at the moment, so you’ll have to settle with Chat.”

“Why can’t you detransform, Kitty?” Marinette asked, smirking. “Took off your makeup? Eyebags? Your cameraman might mind that, but I certainly don’t care.”

Chat’s face reddened even more. “Oh, I- um, I’m not wearing any, ah… underwear.”

The look on her face sent them both into fits of laughter.


	6. You were my spark (but now you're gone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is fatally injured, and the majority of hope is lost.  
> Responsibility is on Chat to save the city.  
> But can he take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Unify!

“Take it! Chaton, you know you can’t save me.”

“No, Milady, NO!” Chat sobbed, grasping Ladybug’s hand, grimacing as he struggled for purchase on her blood-soaked fingers, panicking, breathing erratic.

Her voice got stronger as she insisted, “Chat, listen to me right now! Take my miraculous. Use it to stop Hawkmoth. I- I’m the price. You know it.” Her voice broke with emotion and her pleading bluebell eyes met his.

“Please, not you, not you, I can’t lose you!” Chat wailed. “There’s got to be another way, I- I can find help, we can heal you!”

“Chat, there’s no time. Saving the city is more important. It-“ her voice broke- “comes first.”

Ladybug dissolved into a bout of coughs that shook her whole body, and it _hurt_ Chat to see his lady like this; hot tears gathered in his eyes and splashed onto her chest, where they mingled with the red. Blood bubbled at her lips and he clutched her close, powerless to help her as she gave a pained whisper, every syllable of which punctured into his soul, “Tikki, spots off.”

Pink light washed over her, and the low subsided, revealing…

“No,” Chat whispered, freezing. It couldn’t be. “Marinette? MARINETTE?” The whole time, his lady had been right in front of him. Literally. It couldn’t go like this. Not like this!

She smiled softly, and his heart twisted into knots that left him gasping as she breathed, “Goodbye, my Kitty.” Then her eyes fluttered closed and she was still. Forever still.

“MARINETTE NO!! DON’T LEAVE ME!!” He shook her, but she was limp. Cupped his hand on her cheek, but it was growing cold.

Tikki, Marinette’s kwami had lain on the ground, eyes shut, after being dispelled from Ladybug’s miraculous. Now she opened her large eyes, and tears began to stream from them as she wailed her sorrow for her best friend. Chat gathered her up and hugged the kwami to his cheek. She sniffled, mumbling, “Adrien, you have to go. Marinette sacrificed herself for this. You have to stop Hawkmoth.”

_Hawkmoth. He had done this. This happened because of him._

With shaking fingers he gently took out Marinette’s earrings, furiously brushing his unruly hair aside to place them in his ears, in the same process smearing tears across his face, mixing with ashes.

He got to his feet, bones strengthened by the steel of his intent, mind set on only one thing.

Tikki hovered to his right, but she seemed to falter when she saw his face, a mask of rage. Then in a warning tone, “Chat Noir, don’t let your anger rule you-”

She stopped abruptly as his voice dropped to a deathly whisper, hands curling into fists so tight his fingernails pierced grooves into his gloves, eyes narrowing, focused on the purple figure in the distance.

His growl was terrible and resonating, vibrating with suppressed emotion that would soon explode out.

“Plagg, Tikki, unify.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, the angst was calling to me, and I... went with it?


	7. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our cinnamon roll can't even tell when someone is confessing their undying love to him-  
> But we love him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Oblivious

Everyone knew that Marinette had finally jumped the gun and decided to do something about her crush on Adrien. Everyone apart from Adrien, that is.

Everyone knew that Marinette had been doing everything she could possibly do- save actually confessing to him- to tell him that she was in love with him.

Everyone except Adrien.

She put sweet letters on his desk, cookies in his bag- they were from her bakery, for heaven’s sake! How did he not realise it was her?

One day she decided enough was enough. When the class was waiting for Mme Bustier to arrive, she swung her chair around to face Adrien, and stood up in front of him. The rest of the class leaned in, because it was obvious what was coming.

“Adrien.”

He looked at her in surprise and put his pen down. “Yes, Marinette?”

She took a breath, then continued. “Adrien, I need to tell you something.”

Marinette poured out her heart to Adrien. Her friends’ eyes widened- they didn’t know that clumsy Marinette had all these beautiful words bottled up inside of her. No wonder it was so frustrating for her that Adrien didn’t realise she was in love with him. As Marinette spoke, her friends grew more certain that by the end they would be a happy couple.

She neared the end of her speech with a, “So, yeah,” shrugging and looking at him, a blush evident on her face.

A look of realisation came over Adrien’s face and he opened his mouth to speak. Everyone was silent, waiting for what he would say. “Ohh, so it was _you_ who did all those lovely things for me?” Marinette nodded, eyes shining.

“Marinette, that was so beautiful! You’re an amazing person and-“ The class inhaled collectively- “I’m super glad to have you as one of my friends!”

Silence.

Adrien beamed.

Rose’s jaw dropped.

Juleka’s eye twitched.

Alya fought the urge to slap him.

Marinette burst into tears and ran from the classroom, toppling her chair in the process.

_Seven hours later…_

“-and after I literally poured out my love to him, said all that, he didn’t even realise! I thought he could catch on after the heart-shaped macarons, but noooo. So I didn’t know what else to do, Chat! I confronted him in class and confessed.” Ladybug’s voice rose even higher as she continued. “And you know what happened, Chat? He was STILL OBLIVIOUS!” A sinking felling came over Chat.

“I don’t know how to make it any clearer! You have no idea how the words ‘just a friend’ hurt me. I-” Ladybug was cut off by her earrings beeping. “Anyway, sorry for making you subject to my rant, Kitty. Talk to you later!” She swung away on her yoyo. Chat’s eyes widened as he watched Ladybug departing, realisation hitting him like a cannon.

“I’m such an idiot!”


	8. Song of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanc, lost in thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Little Kitty on the Rooftop

Chat Blanc looked out from the top of the building at the destruction he had caused.

The impulse to destroy had long since left, and now he was alone with his thoughts, had been for 3 months.

Because the person who had instilled them in his brain was gone. Dead. Forever. Gabriel Agreste was no more.

He no longer felt those impulses. He may as well be Chat Noir, but just in white.

He remembered that day, when he had slammed his fist into the ground and everyone, everything, had just… stopped. He had watched his lady, Hawkmoth—his father? Did he deserve that name? –stop, no longer moving, eyes not even blinking. And then their skin turned grey, texture resembling rock. They had stayed in those forms, instead of crumbling to dust like a normal cataclysm. Chat didn’t know if that was better. To see their faces, or to know he was the reason they were no longer there. He wanted so badly to hug his lady, yet he knew what would happen if he touched her fragile statue. He didn’t want to extend the guilt any further, not be able to see her face any longer. He remembered the aftermath of the mega cataclysm. He remembered the floods. He remembered the rain. He hadn’t even been able to shelter in a house- they were all underwater, so he had sat on a roof, legs dangling over. As the rain hammered down on him he visualised Ladybug in his mind, put his head in his hands and began his song.

“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his Lady.”

He kept his vigil through hard rain and cold shine. He watched through rust and ruin. Every day, he sang his song. And on this particular day, nothing had changed.

“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his-”

Then he stopped. A feeling came over him, and he sensed something behind him. He felt the akuma’s grip start to tighten within him; he could normally almost forget it was there, but now it clenched his insides with a fist. He knew it would make him do things he didn’t want to. But he couldn’t stop it.

And his voice cracked as he spoke for the first time in months.

“My-milady?”


	9. Blessed with your presence (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie returns.  
> Adrien never imagined it would be quite like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Emilie

“Plagg, Tikki, unify.”

The glow subsided, revealing Emilie. And her eyes were open.

“Mother?” Adrien gasped. Is it really you? The wish worked!

“Adrien? Yes, my beautiful son, it’s me!”

“Emilie?” Gabriel stuttered in amazement.

“Well nah, who did you think I would be, Amelie? Ew.”

“What, you don’t like your sister?”

“Pfft, who does?”

“Well, this is news to me.”

“Uh, don’t tell her.”

“Sure?”

Emilie looked around. “Gabriel, what the heck? You brought me back to life, meaning someone has to die now, to make the universe back into balance. I was literally dead, you didn’t have to try to bring me back! Just move on-“ she flung her arms into the air- “Nathalie exists, y’know!”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me. Or did you develop hearing problems in my absence?”

“What?”

Adrien’s eyes flicked back and forth between his parents; he had no idea what to do. But one thing was certain- the miraculous wish wasn’t meant to be like this.

“Seriously, why is the air full of question marks, I can’t breathe!”

“You can’t-”

“It was a figure of speech, Gabriel, you don’t have to go all life-save-y on me again, I had it all under control.”

“Uh huh, sure. It’s not like I was maintaining your existence in a stasis chamber.”

“Nope, not at all, haha!”

“You just don’t want to admit that you need me.”

“Ahem. ‘Needed’. Not ‘need’. I’m good now.” She strutted towards him. “But seriously, who dies now?”

Gabriel stared at her. Then he suddenly keeled over, retching and grabbing his throat. He fell to the floor with a thud. Adrien gasped. No! His father couldn’t die!

“Ahaha, nice one, Gabriel,” Emilie laughed. “Get up.”

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief.

“How did you know I wasn’t…?”

“Please, leave the acting to me. You’re good at designing, and designing only.”

“But-”

“Just take the compliment and go, Gabe.”

“Oh no, what if _Adrien_ dies?”

“What?” Adrien asked, voice raised.

“Aahhh!” Emilie panicked. Then, “Oh wait! I wasn’t dead, right? Only in a coma. So if it is him, he won’t die!”

“Wow, thanks, Mom.” Adrien said sarcastically.

“Oh no, that’s not what I meant, Adri! I love you!”

“Mhm. Yes.”

Adrien sighed. This was going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I made it cracky :P


	10. One day is all I ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien just wants one day to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Lazy day

Adrien decided that today he would do nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing productive, that is. He would laze around for the whole day, he didn’t even care what his father or Nathalie thought.

If he did it right, they would never even know he hadn’t been doing homework, or practising his piano, or the other hundred and one things he could have been tasked with. He had no modelling to do today, or public appearances of any sort. It had been so long since he had had a day of doing nothing- in his life, that was unheard of. But he was so tired. At breakfast this morning, stifling a yawn, he had told Nathalie he would be working on a school project, and practising his piano, for most of the day. She had nodded, looking a little tired herself, or she probably would have come up to check on him sometime during the day. But he had remained undisturbed. Of course, he had already finished the work that he had told Nathalie he would be working on. So he played video games, scrolled through the Ladyblog, watched some anime, and most importantly, lazed on his bed. It was great. He munched on a chocolate bar that Nino had given him and which he had smuggled home in his bag, while next to him Plagg worked his way through a wheel of camembert.

Suddenly, he heard screams and crashes. Looking through the window, he saw clouds of purple dust shooting into the air in the distance. That could only mean one thing. An akuma.

“Seriously, Hawkmoth? Today?”

“It is how it is, kid,” Plagg sighed.

“Plagg, claws out,” Adrien groaned wearily.


	11. Ape-erculiar situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which gorilla is Gorilla?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Gorilla

Paris was, yet again, in a state of chaos. It seemed that whoever had been a victim of Hawkmoth’s akuma had received the ability to turn people into apes, and apparently, mostly gorillas, for some reason that was unknown to Adrien. They rampaged all around, trampling cars, swinging on lamposts, generally causing havoc.

“Where’s my bodyguard?” Adrien asked hurriedly. THe hulking man who normally shadowed Adrien’s every move was nowhere to be seen.

“I dunno, dude!” Nino shrugged. “Maybe he got zapped, maybe he’s already a gorilla!”

“More so than usual, you mean?” Adrien quipped, and Nino laughed, despite the situation. Adrien was glad for his friend’s light heartedness. “I’ll find him later, we’d better go hide!”

“You’re right. Uhh, I’ll go this way.”

“And I’ll go this way-” He pointed in the opposite direction- “See you later, Nino, stay safe!”

“Alright, my dude!” Nino shouted over his shoulder, already running.

Adrien dodged round another of the gorillas, and ran behind a building to transform.

He shook his head, “Seriously, what did this person get akumatised for to give them this power?”


	12. For you, anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chance is _not _meant to be used this many times._  
>  But Aspik will _not _give up.___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: 25,913

Aspik gasped in pain.

He would never let Ladybug know, so she wouldn’t get worried, but he didn’t think the snake miraculous was meant to be used like this. Second chance replayed over and over. Because the more times he pressed that button, it  _ hurt.  _ She didn’t yet know he was doing this, maybe if he succeeded, she would never need to know.

But he had to continue. He had been trusted with this miraculous, and he had to save Paris from the akuma. Only the power of second chance would be able to achieve this. Even Ladybug couldn’t beat this akuma- Desperada’s powers were just too good.

The snake’s powers of going back in time 5 minutes were all that could save them. But it was difficult. Somehow, unexplainably, he had been able to count the times. He wasn’t consciously doing it, but it was like the timer was engrained in his head, slowly moving up each time he failed, clocking up, and up. By the 100th time, he was winded, even with his superhero stamina and strength. By the 1000th time, he was panting, sweat pouring down his back. He was uncomfortable in his suit, and he knew that when he detransformed it would be worse. But he couldn’t give up. Not yet. Not ever.

On the 25 000th time, he keeled over in their spot in the sewer, gasping for air, pain clenching his sides, and Ladybug crouched next to him, whispering, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry Ladybug. I- I...” He trailed off, wincing as a cramp gripped his leg.

“Did it not work?”

She thought he had failed once, twice, three times at most. She had no idea.

“Mi-Ladybug,” he said through gritted teeth, a tear making its way down his face, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“What- what is it Adr- Aspik?” She put a hand on his cheek, and he looked straight into her eyes, which stared back, worried.

“I’ve been trying for months.”

She gasped. “We can stop, we can find another way, you look so tired!”

“No, I can’t- I have to do this.”

He grabbed her hand and together they climbed out of the sewer manhole. He quickly directed Ladybug towards a building that he hadn’t yet tried to make an approach from. They crept round the corner, headed for the houseboat. They got there unscathed, but as they finally came out into the open, they saw that their adversary was nowhere to be seen.

Then they heard a scream from above. She was on the rooftops. And they were in the middle of a clearing, with nowhere to run.

He had failed again.

Aspik steeled himself and brought his hand to the bracelet at his wrist as the swarm hit- again, and the pain enveloped himself- again.

For his lady, he would persevere.

For his lady, the world.


	13. When I met her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien remembers when he met Marinette.  
> And he remembers Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Found family

The first time I saw her she was dancing in the rain. She looked so beautiful and carefree, calf-length skirt and transparent trench coat flowing around her as she turned. Her face was a picture of delight, or closed in bliss. A slight smile graced her face. She was totally lost in herself, umbrella in one hand, but it was closed, unused. Raindrops shimmered as they soaked her dark hair, pigtails undone. Then she opened her eyes and they were so blue, so full of life. I still don’t know if she saw me. I wanted so badly to join her, but I was watching through a window, with things to do, and places to be.

The second time I saw her she was talking to a brown haired bespectacled girl, presumably a friend- I didn’t know, I don’t get out much- in the driveway of her family business’s building. They were bakers. I tried to work up the courage to go and speak to her, but my feet couldn’t seem to move. She noticed me though, lingering on a corner. Her lips turned up into a smile. I gave her an awkward wave and she smiled back, but quickly turned back, on being called from inside the bakery.

The third time I saw her, we were sat on the same bench after coincidentally buying coffee from the same shop. It was a cold day and she was wearing a scarf, a yellow scarf. She looked great in yellow. We tentatively, simultaneously, looked at each other. Smiled awkwardly. Started a conversation, calm and relaxed. It went well. Her name is Marinette and she’s a designer. I told her I wanted to be a teacher. I didn’t mention anything about being a model.

The fourth time I saw her, I was crying in an alley, after running away from home. I couldn’t deal with my father, how he was acting towards me. I didn’t want to continue his business after him, but he wouldn’t hear it. She tentatively stepped towards me, and gave me a hug. Her touch was all I needed to feel safe.

I never saw her again.

But she will forever be in my heart. And I will always remember the way she looked when I saw her that first time, dancing in the rain.


	14. That's not who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste.  
> There's more behind him than people know. Even his father doesn't know everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Sentimonster

The first time Emilie Agreste had created a sentimonster, it had been different. It had taken power. More than usual. It had also been her last.

Nathalie knew that more than anyone. Even Gabriel didn’t know the toll it had taken on his wife, before she died. But they had wanted a child so much, and Emilie was unable to produce one, so she had turned to… alternative methods.

If she hadn’t done this, then it would most likely have been possible to save her from the broken peacock miraculous. But she insisted on using up her power and life force to keep that sentimonster going. Nathalie still didn’t know if Emilie had been aware of the fact that she would, inevitably, die. Gabriel certainly hadn’t known. But then again, he hadn’t known about the sentimonster either.

The ring that Emilie had used to create the sentimonster now resided on Gabriel Agreste’s finger, but certain people, for example Emilie’s twin sister Amelie, had attempted to take it. She had good reason. But she didn’t know how important it was.

And she’d be damned if anything happened to that ring.

Because that ring contained the feather keeping Adrien Agreste alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Adds to list of WIPs*  
> Because this idea is interesting, and I want to continue it.  
> *Starting a million new WIPs and abandoning old ones intensifies*


	15. Home? More like prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien hears Gabriel being annoyed at Nathalie, except he thinks it's for no reason.  
> But of course, he was annoyed at Nathalie almost dying as Mayura again without telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Homeless

“You idiot! Never do that again!”

“I- I’m sorry.” Nathalie’s voice gained a hard edge. “Actually, no, I’m not. I had to do that.”

“No, you didn’t. It was unnecessary.”

“Father, don’t say that to Nathalie!” This was Adrien, who had poked his head round the door on hearing raised voices. The adults both jumped.

“Adrien, stay out of it, you don’t-” Gabriel started, but his son interrupted him.

“No! She doesn’t deserve to be shouted at-”

The slap came hard and cold, and it took a second for Adrien to realise- he was stunned. And then the stinging set in. His father just stared at him, hand back at his side, like nothing had happened. Nathalie had a slightly horrified look on her face, but she made no move. To be honest, her eyes were a little glazed, like she wasn’t really... with it. Gabriel’s eyes were the only part of him that showed, if not betrayed, any emotion. There was regret, and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. But then his eyebrows narrowed and his gaze turned stony again. “Go get some ice. We don’t want that to bruise for your photoshoots today.”

He said it briskly, but unease returned to his eyes. He was concerned; he just didn’t know how to show it, and he knew he had reacted unnecessarily. But Adrien didn’t notice. He brought a hand to his cheek, then brought it away in a fist, voice shaking as he said, “There’s nothing for me here. I- I’m leaving.”

“Adrien-” Gabriel started, but he was already gone, the door slamming loudly, eliciting a flinch from Gabriel.

Adrien ran out of the front door before Gorilla-- who was partially asleep-- could notice, let alone stop him. It was raining, but he didn’t care. It was refreshing. He had nothing on him- no money, coat, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. Once the mansion was out of sight, he slowed to a walk.

He had run away. He had no home. But had he ever had a  _ home _ ? Not really, he thought on consideration. Adrien laughed in the face of rain. Where would he go now? He didn’t know. But he quickened his pace all the same. Because he had  _ nowhere  _ to go. So he had  _ everywhere  _ to go.


	16. Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is cracking jokes left, right, and centre, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Tell a joke

“You want to hear a joke, Bugaboo?”

“I know you’ll tell me no matter what I say, so go ahead,” Ladybug sighed.

“What do you give to a sick lemon?”

“Nothing, because it’s a literal lemon! They don’t get sick.”

“Wrong? You give it  _ Lemon aid _ .” She was silent for a few seconds. “Do you get it?” He asked.

“Yeees,” she drew out the word, “But isn’t giving a lemon, lemonade, kinda like cannibalism? Lemonade is made from lemons. It’s like giving humans- actually, no, I don’t need to think about that.”

“Milady, stop overthinking it! It’s aid for lemons, that’s all! It’s a play on wordsss!” He had a look of faux hurt on his face.

“You got it, Kitty, I was just messing with you!” Ladybug laughed.

“So you liked the joke?”

“Haha, I didn’t say that.”

“I can tell you did, you just can’t purrtect your furlings for me.” Chat teased, eyes bright.

“Ugh.” Ladybug rolled her eyes at the puns and turned away in a huff. But she soon turned back, and rested a head on his shoulder. Chat adjusted so they were more comfortable, and they sat in calm silence, watching the sunset.


	17. One camembert fits all (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg attempts to woo Tikki with camembert flavoured macarons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Plagg

“Adrien...” Plagg began nervously; the kwami was sitting on Adrien’s pillow.

“Yes, Plagg?” Adrien replied from his desk.

“I- I love Tikki.” Plagg stammered.

Adrien swung his chair around, looking at Plagg with an eyebrow raised. “Well duh. It was so obvious,” he laughed at Plagg’s expression.

“Uh, really?”

“Yep.”

“Anyway, I- I want to do something for her. Do you have any ideas?”

“Hmm… you could bake something for her.”

“Oh yes, that’s a great idea, thanks Adrien! Uh, can you help me?”

“I mean, I’ve never really baked before, but how hard can it be?” Adrien said, standing up, and Plagg flew towards him as they headed downstairs.

It turned out that baking was pretty difficult. After two hours in the kitchen, but thankfully a still intact kitchen, Adrien and Plagg regarded the misshapen lumps that were supposed to be macarons.

“These look… questionable.”

“Well, it’s the thought that counts.” Adrien said as he helped Plagg box them up. “Good luck!”

\-----

“Tikki?” Plagg peeked his head above the window sill.

“Yes, Plagg?” Tikki said, making her way towards him.

“Er, can you, uh, come with me?”

“This better not be a trick or something,” she warned.

“Oh, no, nothing like that!” He laughed nervously as she followed him to Marinette’s balcony.

“I- I made something for you.” He pointed to the box of macarons, which he had placed on the table.

“You made macarons, for me?”

“Ye- yes,” Plagg stuttered, as Tikki blushed.

Plagg split a macaron into two, and handed Tikki half of it. The kwamis both bit into them, and they immediately made identical faces of disgust.

Tikki gagged, “Eesh, this is-”

“Purrity bad,” Plagg finished, tongue swiping around his lips to clear them of the taste.

“Sorry!” Tikki exclaimed, “I can see you tried hard.”

“It’s okay.” Plagg looked downcast. “Maybe camembert and macaron isn’t a good combination after all. But opposites do attract.”

“And what greater opposite is there than creation and destruction?” Tikki’s eyes sparkled as she turned to face him, putting an arm on his shoulder, emerald and sapphire gazes combined.

“I love you, Sugarcube,” Plagg said, an ear twitching.

“Oh Plagg, my stinky sock, I love you too.” Tikki sighed, and the two kwamis embraced.

\-----

“So Chat, I hear from my kwami that she’s… dating your kwami??” Ladybug asked incredulously on patrol the next night.

Chat shrugged, “Don’t look at me!”


	18. Identical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Refleckdoll, where Adrien and Marinette model, wearing the same outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: We match

“Aww, your outfits both look so cute! And they’re matching!” Rose and the rest of the girls squealed excitedly, fawning over Marinette and Adrien the moment they exited the modesty screens where they had been changing behind.

“Marinette, I love this outfit, you’re such a talented designer!” Adrien said delightedly to Marinette, who in return blushed an intense red not far off the colour of her beret and turned away, stammering, “Oh, really? Tha- thank you Adrien!”

Alya laughed at Marinette’s expression, which Adrien didn’t see, as he had turned to look at a mirror, and was now placing green earrings into his ears.

“He’s right, Marinette!” Mylène said. “You could really go places with your designing!”

“Maybe you could even work for Gabriel Agreste!” Alix chimed in from her perch on top of a cupboard.

“Wow, that would be so cool, Marinette!” said Adrien, turning around. “Maybe I could even model for you!”

“Oh, that would be awesome! So amazing,” Marinette sighed dreamily, already envisioning it in her mind: _MDC designs_ \- her signature on clothes that people all over Paris--and more importantly, _Adrien Agreste_ \-- wore and loved.

“Girl? You done dreaming?” Alya waved a hand in front of Marinette’s face, and she blinked. “You with us? Time’s-a-wasting, we only have about half an hour before Adrien has to leave!”

“Wha- oh, yes! Let’s go!” Marinette jumped into the air, clapping her hands.


	19. Wax lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Mari's confession to TotallyAStatue!Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Statue

“Alya!! Oh my gosh aaaahhh!!!” Marinette screamed, almost overbalancing.

“What’s up girl? You look kinda frazzled!” Alya steading her best friend before she could be knocked down.

“Adrien- gah- eeek-” Marinette windmilled her arms.

“Calm down!” Alya hissed. “What happened?”

“Just now. In the hall with all the statues. Adrien- there was a statue of Adrien. At least I thought it was a statue! He was so still.”

“And…?”

Marinette’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I confessed to him. I almost kissed him.”

“Well, at least you got all your feelings out, in a way.”

“No, Alya, you don’t understand!” She half sobbed. “It wasn’t a statue, it was Adrien! It was really Adrien! He pranked me, pretending to be a statue!”

Alya stared at her. Then she burst out laughing, causing Marinette to have a look of indignation all over her face. “I- I’m sorry girl, but… BAHAHA!” She wheezed. “You should have kissed him- gotten a few inches closer-”

“Alya. Not funny.” Marinette deadpanned.

“It was actually Adrien! He’s bound to realise your feelings for him now.”

“No kidding! And it couldn’t have happened in a worse way,” she groaned.

“What did he say?” Alya prompted.

“I don’t know!” Marinette wailed, faceplanting on Alya’s shoulder. “I didn’t hear! I ran away as soon as he moved and started to speak,” she mumbled, voice muffled by her shirt.

“Haha, it’ll be okay girl, don’t fuss!” Alya soothed, putting a hand on Marinette’s back, shaking her head fondly.


	20. Bro's day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is finally allowed to spend a day with his friends.  
> And it will be spent well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: No girls allowed

Adrien was excited, to say the least. Him and Nino, along with a few other boys from their class were going to spend the day together, and Nino had persuaded Alya to not be stuck to him for one day. Instead, she had gone to Marinette’s house for a girls’ night with their girl friends.

Meanwhile, the boys were going for a bro’s day out. It had taken  _ forever  _ for Nathalie to allow Adrien to do this, and excessive hard work for a week, but he had his schedule cleared, and assured Nathalie that he would text her every hour, on the hour, to let her know that he was safe.

This was gonna be so fun. They would go to the cinema, go cycling, then crash at Nino’s place and order pizza. Adrien hadn’t done anything like this before, but he was incredibly excited to spend time with his best friends.

His phone buzzed, and he picked it up. It was Nino.

_ Hey bro, you ready to go? _

He instantly texted back.

_ You bet I am! I’ll meet you outside. _


	21. Pawprints and spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Bugaboy

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on the Eiffel tower before they started patrol. Between them lay a paper bag, which had previously held a few croissants. But those had been eaten, mostly by Chat, who’s appetite-- to Ladybug’s astonishment-- seemed to know no bounds- he had inhaled several of the pastries right off the bat. Ladybug had laughed, brushing crumbs off her lap and booping him on the nose. It had been hard not to- he had been acting so cat-like, purring in delight and curling up. Even on the metal floor of the first level of the tower, he could get comfortable, and she marvelled at that.

“Chat, can I borrow your miraculous for a day? Ladybug asked suddenly, “I want to talk to your kwami and try something. Tikki can keep you company in the meantime.”

“Uh, sure Milady! Pulling your guardian privileges on me I see, haha.” There was no sentiment in Chat’s voice, though.

“Don’t worry, I’m not randomly taking your friend from you without reason, Kitty,” Ladybug assured him.

“I’m sure you aren’t. Well, Plagg can be quite the handful, so good luck!”

She laughed, “I’m sure I can take him. Not gonna say anything more than this to protect my identity, but I know how to deal with stubborn people.”

“What if there’s an akuma attack before we meet again?”

“Then you’ll get to be my Bugaboy again, won’t you?”


	22. Cheese, cheese, and- stop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg does something questionable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: I swear I'll take you to the vet

“Ew, Plagg! What the-” Adrien picked his kwami up by the tail so he dangled in front of him. It seemed that the god of destruction had vomited all over Adrien’s freshly laundered T-shirt.

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” Plagg whined. “I don’t feel too good.”

“I bet you just ate too much cheese too quickly, you pig.”

“Nooo, Adrieeen! That’s not what happened, I- I don’t know what happened!” Plagg insisted.

“Ugh, I swear I’ll take you to the vet!” Adrien said, setting Plagg down carefully.

“You wouldn’t  _ dare. _ ” Plagg gasped, green eyes going theatrically wide, a hand flying to his chest in indignation.  _ To his heart? Did kwamis have hearts? Organs?  _ Adrien hadn’t the faintest idea how kwami anatomy worked.  _ Where did all the camembert go?  _ Ok, that was enough thinking about that.

“I’ll tell them you’re a rare flying cat from the kingdom of Achu,” Adrien teased, knowing the kwami’s reaction would be gold.

“Oh, I am far superior to those brats. And, oh, don’t worry about me! I feel way better now!”

“Of course you do. You just don’t want to see a vet.”

Plagg crossed his arms, “Now get me more camembert.”

“Who’s a brat now, invalid? And you can get it yourself, you know where it is! But don’t eat too much, I don’t want a repeat of this!” Adrien warned, gesturing to his soaked T-shirt. He’d have to throw that away- he doubted that merely washing it would get the stench out, and Nathalie couldn’t find out, or she’d suspect something.

“Hmph,” Plagg sulked. “Fine.”

“On another note,” Adrien started, “Thank you for making me laugh today, Plagg, even if it was unintentional. I really needed it.”

That sobered up the kwami instantly. He turned back to Adrien, smiling, “No problem, kid.”

“It’s nice to have you as a friend, Plagg.”

“And I’m glad to have you as a holder, Adrien.”


	23. Better now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien + memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Bakery

Adrien enjoyed his life at the bakery. The last few months had been hard, with everything that had happened. Firstly, for the first time in six years, Hawkmoth had been sending  _ good  _ akumas-- not that that was better for him, on the contrary, it had worn him and Ladybug down. The akumas were more spaced out and less random, and it was  _ difficult.  _ Their powers were better, they had been more strategic- Ladybug and Chat noir had been pushed to their limits, and most of the time, they barely scraped through without an injury. The public had been worried. It was obvious that the heroes’ fall would come very soon, even though they didn’t want to admit it. The only reason it had ended was that one time, their enemy had been careless, and they had followed him to the Agreste mansion, where they had made a shocking discovery. Hawkmoth was indeed Gabriel Agreste, his father. They had apprehended him, and he had been arrested. The butterfly miraculous had been returned to the Guardian, but Ladybug and Chat Noir had kept their miraculouses, to assist with non-miraculous things that happened around the city, like crime. Chat Noir and Ladybug had revealed themselves- they saw it was fit. Adrien had been devastated to discover what Hawkmoth’s motive had been all along, when he had laid eyes on his mother in her coffin.

Marinette had stood next to him as he said his final goodbyes. And then, since he was 20, the mansion had been entrusted to him. But he didn’t want it. He didn’t want anything to do with it. So he sought other accommodation. It came in the bakery.

In the months after the reveal, Adrien hadn’t been doing well. Marinette had brought him to her bakery, and he had spent hours with her and her family, learning to bake, to keep his mind off things. Once he had recovered, he had realised that he wanted to carry on with this craft, and Tom and Sabine offered him a position working at the bakery, with provided accommodation- their spare room. Every day, Marinette ran off to work at her internship at a fashion company- a little more experience and she’d be able to take over  _ Gabriel _ , which obviously wasn’t doing so well since its owner had been brought out as a supervillain. But she was determined.

Adrien was safe. And he had a family.

Life was good.


	24. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is rooftop running, but gets himself into a sticky situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Cat in the night

Chat Noir was running across the roofs. It was night; that was when he came out, sneaked out. To escape. It was refreshing. It was rejuvenating.

It was freedom.

Suddenly he stumbled, losing his footing; he managed to stay upright, but then he saw a gap between two houses coming up fast. In a panic, he sprang forward. But he had mistimed the jump. And the gap had been too far anyway.  _ Stupid cat! _ He reprimanded himself. All of this flashed through his mind as gravity took hold and he started to fall. He yowled, to his dismay, but he had no time to bring his baton out and do something to get himself out of this situation. Then, his claws brushed something and on instinct he clenched them, gripping something. Purchase. He swung painfully and his body slammed into a wall, but he had stopped falling. He was holding a window sill. But on attempting to haul himself up, his arms almost gave way. So there he hung. But soon, he heard a sound and light streamed above him. He looked up to see a girl with dark, shoulder length hair, blue eyes and a cute smile. She stretched out a hand.

“Can I give you a hand, kitty?”


	25. The return of Mr Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides to play a joke on his friends.  
> Even Plagg won't see anything coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Banana split

_ “Maybe you should play a prank on your friends, wouldn’t that be fun?” _

Adrien remembered his kwami’s words and glanced at the black creature curled up on his pillow.

Crossing his room slowly, as not to wake Plagg up, he opened his closet and rummaged around, right to the back, until he felt stiff cotton beneath his fingers. It rustled as he pulled it slowly out, until he was looking at the long yellow suit.

The Mr Banana costume.

With a devious grin on his face, he slipped the costume into his backpack-- he wore a backpack now instead of his usual messenger bag, because apparently backpacks were _ more trendy now _ , according to his father. He didn’t really mind, though, as long as it served its purpose.

Zipping the bag up, he walked back to his bed to wake Plagg up, as he had to leave for school now.

_ Challenge accepted. _


	26. Cats vs Dogs (but it's a clear winner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug says something controversial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: I'm more of a dog person

“Aww Ladybug, don’t you want to take in a stray purrity kitty like moi?” Chat leaned forwards with what he hoped was a winning smile.

“Actually...” She looked over at him, giving him a long once-over, which made him blush. After a long moment of silence, she smirked at him.

“Yes?”

“I’m actually more of a dog person.”

He deadpanned. Then, “Nah, you’re lyiiinggg,” he crooned. “You give off cat person vibes and you can’t help it!”

She humphed, then flashed him a devious grin that made him feel uneasy. “Well, you’ll just have to ponder that, won’t you!? Because I’m not giving you an answer!” With that she zipped away.

Chat watched her dreamily until she was out of sight.

_ She’ll reveal her felines for me yet! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I have absolutely no variety smh, all I write is Ladynoir sitting on Eiffel tower scenes sorry if it's getting repetitive :/~~  
>  There are 5 days left, and I'd love to finish this prompt month, but I'm going on a trip, and I have revision to do, so I really don't know...


	27. Why not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has the whole day empty. No schedule. There's so much he could do. So what does he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Just because

Adrien was free. He was no longer shadowed by his father. He was no longer under a modelling contract at  _ Gabriel _ . Heck,  _ Gabriel _ didn’t even exist anymore-- the company had fallen to pieces after its owner had been outed as the villain that terrorised the city.

In a few years time, Adrien had no doubt that  _ MDC,  _ Marinette’s company, would have risen to the top-- sales had rocketed recently, even from her tiny corner shop, which she had scraped together the money to buy. Since Adrien Agreste-- whose image had not been tainted, if anything, he had been seen as a victim due to who his father was-- had been promoting his friend’s designs, the shop was often packed with customers recently. He knew from Alya that she would soon be looking for a bigger building to house her creations, after all her success.

But now, Adrien had a whole day ahead of him. No responsibilities. No modelling, sweating in front of cameras caked in makeup for hours on end. His restrictive diet? Non-existent. Sleep schedule? Out the window.

He could do anything he wanted. So what did he do?

He did nothing at all. For the whole day.

Adrien had never had this much fun in his life.


End file.
